Phineas and Ferb Across the Parallel Dimension
by Dimension Jumper J.D
Summary: Phineas and the gang invent a machine that allows them to travell through dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

One normal sunny day. Phineas and Ferb, now sixteen years old, were goofing off in their backyard when the annual problem for their generation sneak up to their minds... What to do?

"Phineas, what are we going to do today?" Ferb asked. Over the past few years, he had became more talkative.

"I don know, Ferb. Maybe we could help Perry like the other day" The boys had found out about Perry's job for the O.W.C.A. A few years ago, under some circunctances that the author is too lazy to write, and now they helped sometimes as the Special Agents Phin and Fer. Not the most creative names, but it worked well.

"Maybe we could visit Candance" Their older sister had moved with Jeremy when they got married a year ago.

Just then, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford came in.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'? The girl asked

Both boys groaned in boredom "We're bored" They said at the same time.

"Good." Buford growled "We can test this new game I bought"

Phineas' eyes lit up "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Don't know why I bother trying to get them to do something normal" The ex-bully grumbled.

"We're going to travell to other dimension!"

Silence... Everyone was too confused ot say anything. How could he get that idea when all Buford said was that he got a new video game? Phineas' mind was an unexplored territory that could probably confuse everyone if they knew what was going on in there.

"What gave you that idea?" Baljeet asked, breaking the silence

"Well, Buford said he's got a new game, which made me think about this game in a world of magic, that made me think about the theory of parallel dimensions, that made me think in travelling through dimensions!"

Ferb wondered when exactly had Phineas gone insane.

"That's... complicated" Isabella said, completely confused.

"Yes, yes it is."

"And how are you going to do that?" Baljeet asked

"Easy! Let me get my sketchbook! Brb." He sprinted up the stairs. The rest of the gang heard a few OWCH!'s and CRAP!'s before they saw Phineas sliding down the railing carring a big fat book filled with old projects.

"There!" He said, back in the backyard.

"Phineas, Ferb, I'm going to the mall!" Linda, their mother, said from the inside."Don't get into trouble!"

"I'll do my best!" Phineas answered without looking up from the sketchbook, his hand flying through the page so fast that it was hard to see it.

"Ferb?"

"I'll keep him from dying" The boy reasured

"Thanks" As they heard the car leaving, Phineas raised his head, wearing a triumphant look.

"There!" He exlaimed.

"You are finished already?" Baljeet asked

"Yeah! Let's get to work! Today's gonna be the best day ever!"

**Hello, Phineas and Ferb fandom! This story won't be for kids! You were warned...**

**J.D. Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And... Done!" Phineas and Ferb stepped back proudly, admiring their creation.

"So, where are we going first?" Baljeet asked, looking weairly at the 'door'.

"I don know, wherever this thing takes us." He shrugged.

"Phineas, are you sure this will work?" Isabella asked

"Of course it will! Right Ferb?"

"Yes, we revised the calculations three times and the fact that we did this before supports us" The green haired boy answered.

"See? Everything is gonna be alright" He smiled sweetly and the gang rolled their eyes. Phineas and Isabella had been flirting for more than two years and they still couldn't admit their feelings for each other. To tell the truth, it was getting under everyone's skin.

"I trust you, Phineas" She answered, hipnotized by the boy's eyes.

Ferb cleared his throat, breaking the conection between the two.

"Oh, yeah, the portal!" Phineas exclaimed before grabbing a remote and hitting a button. The arc lit up with a green light.

Everyone Ohh'ed "Well, gang, let's go!"

They slowly walked towards the portal "Dinner Bell, are you a hundred percent sure that this will work?" Buford asked

"Nah. Let's go!" Phineas jumped into the portal.

Sighing, the others followed. They saw a big white flash before everything went black.

Xxx xxx

Phineas woke up with a girl staring at him. Wow, that sounded wrong. Well, whatever.

"Good, you're awake!" The girl exclaimed. "I found you and your friends asleep in the forest, so I took you all home, you're the first to wake up!"

While she was talking, Phineas took a good look at her. She had waist long midnight black hair and pure black eyes. She had a knee-long black dress and was barefoot. She had a wild air around her that gave him the creeps.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked.

"Me?" She looked at him in a curious way that made the boy feel naked. "I should ask who you are, Phineas Flynn."

Phineas shivered, but attempted to look brave "By the sound of it it seems that you know who I am"

The girl laughed, a cold laugh that seemed to bend the light around her, making her darker. "You are right, Phineas Flynn, I know very well who you are. In fact, I know who all of you are."

Phineas then noticed his friends, laying in white beds like him.

"Who are you?" He repeated

"It depends" She answered mysteriously

"On what?"

"On who you are"

"What?" Phineas pinched his nose, already feeling the headache "Please give me the non mysterious short version"

The girl chuckled. "Basically, I am a shapeshifter"

"A shapeshifter?!"

"Yes" She smiled proudly "The last shapeshifter in the whole universe, and others too"

"You are a shapeshifter" Phinea repeated.

"You got a problem with that?!" She growled, her mood as dark as her hair.

"No, no, no, It's fine, it's fine" He said

"Great. Now, would you please wake up your team?"

"Look, can you tell me your name?"

She seemed to think about it "I... don't really have a name."

"Then how do people call you?"

She seemed to... desinflate "People? I haven't been in contact with people for a long time. Usually they just try to hand me in to the King, so I avoid people"

"Who's the King?"

"Jeez, you're a curious one. The King is a guy who has a crown and a name and thinks he can control the Stone. I told him not to, but he didn't listen and now he's corrupted it!" She said angrily

"Yeah... so, why would anyone hand you to the King?" Phineas asked.

"Because he's looking for me. After all, I know lots of things. And about the name, call me J.D., I found that on my old stuff, so it must be part of my name"

They heard a groan at Phineas' right. Ferb was waking up. This was going to be intresting.

**That took longer than expected.**

**PLEASE REVEW!**

**J.D. Out!**


End file.
